second chance
by zabiyill
Summary: ya ha pasado un año desde su muerte, y el todavia no lo puede superar, por que aunque pasen mil años, el jamas se resignara a la muerte de sam...
1. Chapter 1

Ya ha pasado un año desde su muerte, pero el sigue encerrado en su habitación, sigue aferrado a su recuerdo… a pasado un año y el todavía no lo puede superar, por que aunque pasen y pasen los años el jamás la va a olvidar…. por que el no se puede perdonar no haber hecho nada para salvarla…. Por que jamás se perdonara el que el fue el que la cito ahí, por que el piensa que el es el culpable de su muerte, aun que el no lo sea…..por que el no aceptara que el destino se la haya quitado, por que jamás se acostumbrara a estar sin su presencia… por que el jamás se resignara a la muerte de Sam…..

**Esta es solo una probadita de mi siguiente fic **** titulado SECOND CHANCE**

**Espero que les haya llamado la atención, y espero que lo sigan leyendo…**

**Comenten..**

**Bye!**


	2. second chance 2

Talvez te estarás preguntando que paso exactamente hace un año…

Pues hace un año Samantha Puckett fue enterrada junto con todas las ilusiones y esperanzas de vivir de Freddie Benson…

Freddie estaba en sentado en una silla frente a la ventana que tenia vista hacia un parque que estaba enfrente y que siempre estaba lleno de niños jugando…..

_A sam le gustaba __oír a los niños reír…_

pensó freddie mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro…. Y después se puso a recordar…

Flash back…

Freddie entro en la habitación y vio a sam parada frente a la ventana….

Se acerco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella…. Por lo que ella sonrió…. El le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo….

Freddie: que miras?

Sam: a los niños….

Freddie: niños?

Sam: si, no seria genial tener un bebe?

Freddie: un bebe? No lo se sam… apenas llevamos unos meses de casados….

Sam: si ya lo se… pero…. Te imaginas tener un pequeño freddie corriendo por la casa…. Y que en las mañanas venga y nos levante, y que nos llame papas?...

Freddie: no lo se….

Sam: freddie… quiero tener un bebe….

Freddie: estas segura?

Sam: claro! No te agrada la idea?

Freddie: si me dieras un hijo… seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo….

Sam sonrió al oír lo que freddie dijo, para después darse la vuelta y besarlo…. Después de eso, salio de la habitación… dejando a freddie mirando a los niños por la ventana…..

Fin del flash back….

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de freddie se desvaneció lentamente dándole paso a una lagrima que caía por su mejilla…..

Ahora ella ya no estaba…. Y su hijo tampoco…..

**Hola chicos!**

**Se que les dije que iba a empezar con un nuevo proyecto llamado las vegas, pero esta idea a estado rondando en mi cabeza desde mucho antes de hacer i'm sick, así que ya no pude esperar mas y aquí esta, no es un historia muy larga, pero les prometo que les va a gustar… eso espero…**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Comenten!**

**Atte: ZABIYILL…..**

**Bye!**


	3. second chance 3

Ya era otro día en la ciudad de Seattle,y para freddie, este era otro día sin el amor de su vida…

El estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que se sento el dia después del velorio hace un año, la misma silla frente a la ventana con vista al parque en donde los niños juegan y ríen todo el tiempo… por que los niños no saben que es el dolor…. Son tan inocentes que no pueden distinguir la maldad de la bondad…. Ellos solo juegan y se divierten…. afortunadamente ellos no saben lo que es el dolor, lo que se siente perder a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo….

Pero freddie si sabia de eso… y mucho… El conocía perfectamente lo que era el dolor… y sabia que este, era el sentimiento mas horrible del mundo…

''freddie?''

Una voz peculiar saco a freddie de sus pensamientos…. Era la voz de carly…

Carly venia seguido a la casa de freddie, para ver como estaba….. Pero el siempre estaba igual…. Y por mas que ella tratara de ayudarlo, el jamás entendería… y ella sabia perfectamente que el nunca se iba a resignar a la muerte de sam….

Carly entro en la habitación de freddie y lo vio ahí sentado como siempre…. El estaba deprimido… hacia ya un año que el no salía de su habitación, y carly era a la única que el dejaba pasar ….. Ella lo alimentaba, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo ahí, así que solo iba cuatro días a la semana… le dejaba comida, pero el nunca probaba ni un solo bocado…

Carly se acerco a freddie y lo miro…. El se veia como un viejo de 60 años, cuando el solo tenia 24…. El se había descuidado mucho…. El se cuidaba por sam…. Pero ahora que ella ya no estaba… el ya no tenia motivos para hacerlo…..

Carly: freddie, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrado para siempre…. Tienes que superarlo y salir…. Tienes que olvidarla….

Freddie: no puedo carly…. No puedo olvidarla…. Yo la amaba!... yo debí haber muerto ahí… no ella…. No sam…. Si no yo….

Carly: pero ella murió freddie! Y tu no puedes cambiar eso!... ella no volverá…. Y tu tienes que resignarte a eso….

Freddie: no… no me voy a resignar carly! Si ella no esta, mi vida ya no tiene sentido…..

Carly: si lo tiene freddie! Tienes que olvidarla…

Freddie: no carly… yo jamás la voy a olvidar…. Jamás…..

Carly: pero….

Freddie: no carly! Ella estaba embarazada! Estaba esperando un hijo mió! …. No me pidas que la olvide…. No me pidas que me resigne a que ellos hayan muerto…. Por que no puedo carly… no puedo….

Freddie empezó a llorar, y carly trato de calmarlo… pero el le dijo que se fuera de ahí… y que ya no la quería ver…. Carly se fue, dejando a freddie solo y llorando…..

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Comenten!**


	4. second chance 4

Después de unas horas freddie se fue a la cama que estaba a un lado de la silla…. Y mientras trataba de dormir… recordó esa trágica noche, en la que no solo murió el amor de su vida y su bebe, si no que también murieron sus ganas de vivir…

**Flash back**

Era un sábado en la tarde, sam había ido al doctor para recoger los análisis que la harían saber si estaba embarazada o no….

Cuando le entregaron los análisis, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que era positivo…. Sam estaba esperando un hijo de freddie… ella estaba embarazada del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo entero… y no podía esperar para decírselo…

Sam llamo a freddie por teléfono y le dijo que quería decirle algo y que quería decírselo en persona… así que freddie le dijo que se vieran en un restaurante al que ellos iban muy seguido, a lo que sam acepto…

Cuando freddie llego y vio que sam aun no había llegado decidió tomar un café y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera del restaurante….

Pasaban los minutos y sam no llegaba lo que puso a freddie un poco nervioso y preocupado…. Pero todo eso se fue cuando a lo lejos vio a una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro caminando hacia el….

Freddie se levanto y cuando sam lo vio, rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos y lo único que pudo decir fue '' estoy embarazada '', freddie al oír esto salir de la boca de sam, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro, para después empezar a gritar enfrente de todos '' ¡voy a ser papa! '' , todos lo miraban con asombro y después lo felicitaban….

Freddie volvió a acercarse a sam y le dijo '' te amo '' a lo que ella contesto de inmediato '' yo también te amo '' para después besarlo y volverlo a abrazar…..

Los dos estaban en medio de la acera abrazados pensando en que nada podia ser mejor…

Estaban casados, enamorados, y aparte iban a ser papas….

Nada podía hacer que esa gran sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de freddie …..

Hasta que de repente un ruido ensordecedor saco a freddie de sus pensamientos….

El ruido parecía provenir de un pistola, como si alguien hubiera disparado….

Inmediatamente después del balazo fue sintiendo como poco a poco sam lo iba soltando hasta que quedo inmóvil en los brazos de freddie….

El rápidamente se hinco, y al ver que sam estaba herida empezó a entrar en pánico…

La gente empezó a llamar a la ambulancia, mientras que los demás solo se paraban alrededor de sam y freddie…

En los ojos de las personas que habían visto todo se reflejaba tristeza…

Como podía ser posible que justo después de que sam le había dado la noticia a freddie de que estaba embarazada le habían disparado…. Como puede ser que en tan solo unos segundos, de la felicidad se hayan ido a la tristeza…

Freddie empezó a tratar de que sam se mantuviera con los ojos abiertos… pero parecía casi imposible…

'' sam… sam.. Despierta por favor… no me dejes… por favor sam….. Mírame… no te vayas…. Te necesito…. Por favor…..''

Decía freddie mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas….

''f-freddie… t-t-e amo…..''

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de sam antes de cerrar los ojos…. Ahora freddie estaba llorando inconsolablemente-sam, la mujer que el mas amaba en el mundo entero, y la misma que llevaba a un bebe en su vientre… acababa de morir…. Y el no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada…

La ambulancia solo tardo aproximada mente dos o tres minutos para llegar, pero cuando llego… ya era demasiado tarde…..

Habían tratado de revivirla, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano….

Freddie, al ver ya no podían hacer nada por ella, empezó a llorar mas y mas… Sus gritos eran desgarradores…... el estaba ahí….. en el suelo… con sam en sus brazos….. Gritando hacia el cielo una y otra ves que se la devolvieran...

Preguntándose una y otra vez el por que el destino se la había quitado de esa manera… porque justo ahora que eran tan felices…. Por que justo en el momento mas feliz de sus vidas…. Por que ahora que pensaba que nada podía salir mal…. Que todo en su vida era perfecto….. Simple y sencillamente se la había quitado….

Fue ahí cuando freddie se dio cuenta de que todo lo que mas amas en el mundo, lo puedes perder en solo unos segundos…. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el destino.. a veces juega sucio…..

**Fin del flash back**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bye!**


	5. second chance 5

**¡! CAPITULO FINAL ¡!**

Ahora la almohada de freddie estaba mojada… mojada por las lagrimas que caían una tras otra desde los ojos de freddie…. Cada vez que pensaba en sam, cada ves que recordaba aquella trágica noche en la que ella y su bebe murieron, cada vez que pensaba en eso… las lagrimas volvían…a veces lloraba tanto, que ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar, se sentía solo… vulnerable y dolido… como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón…. y la herida jamás sanaba…. Era un dolor constante…. Un dolor que el sabia que iba a sentir siempre….

Freddie miro el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a su cama… eran las 2 de la mañana…. Era tarde y el estaba cansado, pero no tenia sueño.

Después de mirar la hora… desvió su mirada a el portarretratos que se encontraba a un lado del reloj….era una foto de sam y el en su luna de miel… se veían tan felices…. Y ella se veía hermosa…. los dos estaban sonriendo…..

Y freddie recordó lo feliz y afortunado que se sentía cada vez que despertaba y miraba a sam a su lado durmiendo, y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…. El recordó que cada vez que ella sonreía, a el le daban mas ganas de vivir… y la recordó a ella… otra vez….

Cuando freddie recordó como era antes de su muerte, y como era el ahora…. Se dio cuenta de que sin sam… el amor de su vida… ya no valía la pena vivir…. Por que sin ella su vida no tenía ningún sentido…. Por que sin sam…. El simplemente… no era nada….

Freddie se levanto de la cama y miro la foto una vez mas, para después vestirse y salir de la casa…. El fue directamente a un puente colgante en donde a sam le encantaba ir- sobre todo por que desde ahí podía ver el mar…..

El subió a uno de los barandales y miro hacia abajo…..

El agua se veía turbulenta…. Y la noche era fría y oscura….. Acababa de llover, por lo que la brisa hizo que freddie se estremeciera del frió…. Para después cerrar los ojos para sentir el viento en su rostro…..

Cuando estaba apunto de saltar, algo lo detuvo… de repente, en el viento pudo percibir un aroma muy peculiar…. Era su aroma… el aroma de sam… el respiro hondo para poder estar seguro de que era el aroma de sam…. Cuando se dio cuenta de que definitivamente era su aroma, abrió los ojos y bajo del barandal…. Sorprendido empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás….

Como era posible que el hubiera percibido ese olor… si ella estaba tres metros bajo tierra…. Y hacia ya un año que el no percibía ese aroma….

De repente sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por lo que parecía la bocina de un trailer… el volteo hacia su derecha y una luz segadora fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un golpe y quedar inconciente….

Unos minutos después el abrió los ojos para ver a unos hombres que al parecer eran paramédicos alrededor de el… había mas gente ahí, y todos hablaban… decían que no cerrara los ojos… y que todo iba a estar bien… parecían preocupados…. Freddie los veía, pero no muy bien… ellos querían salvarlo, pero el no quería ser salvado…. El desvió la mirada a una luz blanca que se encontraba arriba de el… era tan linda… tan brillante… era casi tan hermosa como sam…

''so-solo.. Quiero…una segunda oportunidad…'' dijo freddie débilmente en voz baja…. Era todo lo que el pedía… una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz con la mujer a la que mas amaba en el mundo… solo quería eso….

'' una mas… por favor… una mas…'' fue lo ultimo que freddie dijo antes de cerrar los ojos….

Después de unos segundos los abrió de nuevo…. Pero ahora ya no estaba en la acera… y todos los paramédicos y las personas que estaban a su alrededor se habían ido…. Al igual que la oscuridad y el frió…

Ahora estaba en su cama, la luz del día entraba por la mañana…. Podía oír a los niños riendo, y a los pájaros cantando… miro el reloj… eran las siete de la mañana… y después miro al calendario que estaba en la pared…. Era el 28 de julio del año 2016… los ojos de freddie se abrieron de golpe al ver esto… el 28 de julio del 2016, justo el día en el que sam había muerto…. ''es imposible'' pensó freddie… talvez solo había soñado que lo habían atropellado… y todo seguía igual…. Sam estaba muerta…y no iba a regresar…. Freddie se acostó de nuevo, y dejo caer una lágrima por su mejilla….

Cuando de repente miro a su lado…. Para su sorpresa sam estaba ahí…. dormida…. Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro….

Freddie froto sus ojos temiendo que todo esto fuera solo un sueño…. Pero no era así…. No era un sueño…. Sam estaba ahí… ella estaba viva…. Freddie empezó a llorar de felicidad…. Cuando de repente sam se despertó…

''Freddie estas bien? Por que lloras?'' pregunto sam un poco preocupada…..

El la miro… ella se veía tan radiante, tan hermosa, aun mas hermosa que antes…. Ella se veía tan llena de vida… y el no podía evitar sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo….

'' estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla..'' dijo el mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro…

''Seguro?'' pregunto ella un poco incrédula…

''claro!, solo fue un mal sueño….'' Dijo el mientras le abría paso a una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro…

Sam: y que fue lo que soñaste?

Freddie: prefiero no hablar de eso…

Sam: esta bien como quieras… pero ya no llores, no me gusta verte así…

Freddie: esta bien, pero.. Prométeme una cosa…

Sam: claro! Cual es?

Freddie: que nunca me vas a dejar…

Sam miro a freddie, le sonrió y dijo '' te lo prometo'' para después darle un abrazo fuerte….. Los dos se quedaron ahí por un tiempo, después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos…. Freddie extrañaba tanto sus ojos azules… y la extrañaba tanto, que ahora ya no quería separarse de ella jamás…. Después de unos momentos, freddie cerro la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, dándole así un beso profundo y lleno de amor, para después separarse y con la frente aun pegada a la de ella, y con los ojos cerrados decirle '' te amo mas que a nada en este mundo sam…'' a lo que ella le contesto '' yo también te amo mas que nada freddie…''

Freddie sabia perfectamente que lo que habia pasado no habia sido un sueño… o mejor dicho una pesadilla como el le habia dicho a sam… el sabia que habia sido verdad, que eso en realidad habia pasado… y sabia que era muy afortunado de tenerla con el de nuevo.. y estaba decidio a protegerla y cuidarla mas que nunca….

Ese dia freddie acompaño a sam al hospital….. Y el doctor le dio la noticia a los dos de que sam estaba embarazada….

Cuando llegaron a su casa vieron en las noticias que habían asaltado un banco que estaba a un lado del restaurante al que ellos dos iban a menudo…. Y que el asaltante había tirado balazos, pero nadie había salido herido….

Siete meses después, sam dio a luz a un niño al que llamaron Jonathan….

Ahora, 4 años después… cada vez que freddie ve a su hijo de 4 años y a su esposa… se siente el hombre mas afortunado del mundo entero… y después de 4 años, el sigue agradecido, por aquella noche en el que el destino le dio una ''segunda oportunidad''….

Fin…

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic!**

**Como ya se los había mencionado esta idea llego a mi cabeza desde antes de ''i'm sick'', y no la había podido escribir… pero aquí esta! **

**La verdad es que no tengo el corazón para dejar a freddie sin sam… por eso se la devolví… xD **

**Ha! Y sobre ''las vegas'', pronto lo empezare a subir… lo que pasa es que no puedo trabajar con dos historias al mismo tiempo, bueno no es que no pueda, por que de que puedo, puedo, pero yo se que si estoy a la mitad de una y empiezo con otra la que estaba haciendo primero la voy a dejar a la mitad…. Por eso no la he subido….**

**Pero pronto la verán ahí…**

**Bueno me despido! ¡!Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic '' second chance'' ¡!**

**Bye!**


End file.
